Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Climbing Rose.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Meidrasonxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Climbing rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the product of the xe2x80x98Delsapxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Kortelloxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Delsapxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Kortelloxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new rose variety of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a climbing growth habit,
(b) abundantly forms attractive very double dark red blossoms having a strong fragrance that are of the old rose type,
(c) forms very dense medium green semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the blossom coloration,
(d) displays good vigor,
(e) displays exceptional disease resistance, and
(f) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in the landscape.
The stability of the flower coloration is good.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage for growing in the landscape where an attractive climbing rose plant is desired.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, the xe2x80x98Delsapxe2x80x99 variety displays an upright growth habit and brighter color, and xe2x80x98Kortelloxe2x80x99 variety displays a shrub growth habit and forms blossoms having only approximately 35 petals.
When compared to the xe2x80x98Blazexe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10), the new variety of the present invention forms larger and more vivid red blooms.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meidrasonxe2x80x99 variety.